Savior and Slayer
by Alphamon Burstmode X
Summary: While Emma is in jail the death of a certain Slayer awakens her own power. Years later she is brought to Storybrooke to face the forces of Evil that come from her home world. Emma x ? Buffy x Spike and Cordy x Angel (Bite me I like that pairing.) Please enjoy and Review.


Savior and Slayer

Hey guys and welcome to my crossover of Once Upon a Time and the Buffyverse. Okay, so for those wondering. I did do the math on this one. Buffy's second death occurred in 2001 around the time Emma was still in prison. Also I'm making a few changes. No evil Cordilia, neither Anya nor Tara is dead, and Buffy does reunite with Spike. Finally: For obvious reasons, we will be ignoring the Hansel and Gretel episode of Buffy.

Okay, with all that explained... Let's kick it up!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A blonde woman in a hot pink dress was walking in the middle of a restaurant before arriving at a table to be met by a handsome man wearing a black blazer.

"Emma?" The man asked as he stood up.

"Ryan?" The woman asked back as she shook the man's.

"Hope I don't disapoint. Online dating and all." Ryan said with a chuckle.

"Same here." Emma giggled as she sat down.

"Oh you are a vision." Ryan said as the two of them ordered their food. "So, Emma..." He began, looking for some small talk. "Why don't you tell me about your self?" Ryan asked.

"Well for starters, today's my birthday." Emma said as Ryan raised an eye brow.

"And you're spending it with me? Wouldn't you want to spend it with your friends?" He asked.

"Well, none of my friends live around here. Plus, I couldn't get out of work to head to LA." Emma explained.

"Oh. Well, what do you do." Ryan asked her.

"Well, I have a few different jobs. But the one I do most often... Is tracking down bail jumpers." Emma said in a cold voice as Ryan's eyes widened and he flipped the table to run.

Ryan booked it as fast as he could to the parking lot across the street only to see that his car was missing the back two wheels and he ran to a near by ally before he jumped inhumanly high and climbed up to a roof only to see Emma sitting on the other side.

"How did you?" Ryan asked before he saw her twirling a pointy wooden object in her hand. His face then transformed in to a monstrous big foreheaded form with fangs all along his jaw line. "Slayer." He said coldly before he rushed at her while roaring.

Emma then placed her hand out as green energy came out of her hand and grabbed the man. Emma then pulled her hand up before slamming him down. Before Ryan could recover, he was met with Emma's stake to his chest and he was reduced to dust.

A couple hours later, Emma had returned to the apartment and was talking on her phone. "Yeah, don't worry about it Willow. I understand how much has been going down. Just knowing you care is enough." Emma said before she heard a knock at the door. "Uh, gotta go Will. Love to Tara." She said before hanging up the phone and walking to the door. Upon opening it, Emma was met by a boy that looked to be around ten.

"Emma Swan?" The boy asked.

"Yeah, that's me." Emma replied in confused tone.

"Ten years ago, did you give up a child for adoption?" The kid asked and Emma immediately understood.

"Oh." She said.

"Yeah, I'm your son. My name's Henry." The boy said. "Listen, I know this going to sound weird. But I need you to come home with me." He said.

"And where exactly is home?" Emma asked.

"Storybrooke Maine." The Henry said causing Emma's brow to rise a little. "Yes, seriously." Henry said as Emma shrugged.

A few minutes later, Emma and Henry were in her yellow bug on the way to Main. As she was driving, Emma couldn't help but notice the book Henry and notice a strange energy around it.

"So, what's the deal with the book?" She asked, deciding to break the silence.

"I'm not sure you'd believe me yet." Henry said as he looked back to the book.

"Try me." Emma replied as Henry looked back to her. He then went on to tell Emma that his entire town was filled with story book characters that had been cursed in this world and had their happy endings ripped from them. "So what does all of this have to do with me?" She asked after pulling over and now having an eye on the book.

"Because, you're in the book." He said as he flipped to one of the last pages and Emma saw something that she, after everything she had seen in her life after becoming a Slayer, could believe. A picture of 'Prince Charming' holding a sword in one arm and a baby in the other. Said baby was wrapped in a white and purple blanket with the name 'Emma' embroidered on it. "Are you okay?" Henry asked as Emma rubbed her hand on the picture.

It was hard to believe. But if Emma had learned anything in her life. It's that anything is possible. But still, being the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming was a little bit of a shock. Still, any chance to learn about her past was worth a look.

"Kid." Emma said to Henry before putting her thumb to her middle finger. "You might to cover your eyes." She said before snapping her fingers and the bug was engulfed in a flash of light.

"Ahh! What the heck?" Henry shouted as he rubbed his eyes.

"I warned you." Emma said as Henry looked up and saw that they were just out side the town line of Storybrooke.

"But... How?" Henry asked before looking back to Emma. "I thought magic didn't work in this world." He said in shock.

"Only to those who don't know where to look." Emma said as she started the bug up again and drove in to Storybrooke.

"Okay, so where's your place?" Emma asked only to be met with silence. "Kid, come on." She said before getting a sigh from Henry.

"Keep going till you reach town hall take left until you reach mythlin street it'll be the biggest one on the block.

"Good." Emma said as she fallowed the directions. While she was driving, Emma help but sense something familiar coming from the town. It felt almost like the energy she felt after she learned how to use magic in Sunnydale. She was quick to shelf it upon reaching Henry's house.

"Henry!" Emma heard a shout before seeing a woman with short black hair with on her upper lip run to the boy and pull him in to a tearful hug. "Where have you been?" The woman asked.

"I found my real Mom!" Henry shouted before running in to the house.

"You're Henry's birth mother?" The woman asked.

"Yeah, I am." Emma admitted.

"Would you like to come in for a drink?" The woman asked.

"Yes, thank you." Emma responded.

A few minutes later the woman, who had introduced herself as Regina Mills walked in to the den of the mantion with two glasses and a bottle of scotch.

"Thanks." Emma said as Regina handed her one of the glasses.

"Thank you for bringing Henry back." Regina said with feigned civility. Though Emma could tell that she truly did love the boy.

"The kid is just curious where he came from. I get that." Emma said, hiding what she could about what Henry had told her about the curse.

"I suppose you're right." Regina admitted. "What do you suggest we do about this?" She asked.

"I stay in town for a week and let Henry get to know me." Emma suggested.

"Miss Swan..." Regina tried to argue. But was quickly cut off by Emma.

"Mayor Mills, think about it. Henry has already come and found me. The damage is already done. He'll come after me again and next time, it will be a lot easier." Emma reasoned.

All Regina could do was let out a sigh. "Alright. One week. But let's make one thing clear. Henry is my son." She said with defiance as Emma nodded.

"I understand completely." Emma conceded before standing up. "Is there a motel around here?" She asked.

"Granny's. It's back on main street." Regina said before Emma left the mansion.

Unbeknownst to either of them. Henry was watching the clock in the center town and just as Emma shut the front door the minute hand began to move as a smile graced his face.

A few minutes later, Emma walked in to the inn behind 'Granny's diner' to find an elderly woman whom Emma assumed to be Granny arguing with a young woman clad in red with a red streak in her black hair.

"Um. Excuse me." Emma said, getting the attention of the two women. "I'm here for a room." She said, much to the shock of the elderly woman.

"O-of course." Granny stuttered before pulling out the check in book. "Name?" She asked.

"Emma Swan." Emma said before a cold chill ran down her spine.

"Emma. What a lovely name." Said a man in a greying brown hair which went down to the middle of his neck wearing a black suit and holding a cane.

"Thanks." Emma said feeling a great deal of unease being around the man.

"Here's the rent." Granny said as she handed the man an envelope.

"Thank you." The man said before turning to Emma. "Enjoy your stay in Storybrooke." He said before leaving the inn.

"Who was that?" Emma asked, still feeling unease.

"That's Mr. Gold. He owns this place." The black haired woman said.

"The inn?" Emma asked.

"The town." Granny corrected before handing Emma a key.

"Thanks." Emma said before she walked up to one of the rooms and pulled out her phone.

"Angel Investigations. We help the helpless.." A woman's voice said from over the phone.

"Hey, Fred. It's Emma." She said.

"Emma! Happy birthday." Fred said in excitement.

"Thanks." Emma said, smiling at her friends zeal. "Listen, I need a favor. Can you and Wesley get some info on any portals to other dimensions created in Maine twenty eight years ago.

"We'll see what we can do. Anything else?" Fred asked Emma walked over to the window and began looking over the town.

"Yeah, there is." She said before closing the blinds and asking "Is it possible to create a Hellmouth?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

And there you go. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this fic. Now before I go, as I said in the description. The pairing for Emma is undecided. Please vote in the reviews and until next time and as always... Keep on keeping on.


End file.
